Behind SuJu's Door
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Dibalik pintu SuJu terdapat berbagai cerita mengenai manis, pahit, asam dan anehnya persahabatan serta cinta. Drabble compilation. Chap 8 : ShinDong x NaRi
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Behind SuJu's Door**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy/Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : KangTeuk**

**Disclaimer : KangTeuk belong to themselves and GOD. **** I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Geje to the max, Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : Leeteuk, sang leader Super Junior sedang error berat, sikapnya berbalik 180 derajat dari Leeteuk yang biasanya. Ada apakah?**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 1 : LeeTeuk Error**

**.**

Suara riang kicauan burung menyambut datangnya hari baru.

Dorm SuJu ramai seperti biasanya.

Maklum saja, personelnya banyak dan memang dasarnya member SuJu selalu ramai.

Seperti pagi ini, sambil menunggu masakan RyeoWook matang, EunHae memutuskan untuk menghibur Hyung dan Dongsaengnya dengan menyanyi gila-gilaan menggunakan sapu sebagai mic dan gitar.

Biasanya sang leader a.k.a Leeteuk alias _angel_ _without_ _wing_ akan tertawa saja melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Yah! Bisa duduk diam tidak? Kalian membuat kepalaku sakit!" LeeTeuk berteriak keras, membuat seluruh penghuni dorm kaget. EunHae segera menghentikan segala kegiatannya dan duduk dengan patuh.

"Apa LeeTeuk Hyung kesurupan HeeChul Hyung? Apa perlu kita bawa ke gereja?" SiWon berbisik pada YeSung yang duduk disebelahnya dan hasilnya sebuah tatapan maut dari dua orang tertua di ruangan itupun mereka dapatkan.

"Sudah, mari kita makan." RyeWook datang membawa masakan buatanya, yang langsung diserang dengan ganas oleh namja-namja kelaparan.

Sebuah penggaris besi memukul tangan-tangan usil member SuJu yang hendak menyentuh makanan itu.

"Cuci tangan dan berdoa dulu sebelum makan!" LeeTeuk melotot dan membuat anak-anaknya kalang kabut menuju washtafel.

.

SuJu sedang berlatih koreo untuk perform dalam SuShow 3 terakhir bulan ini.

LeeTeuk yang biasanya berlatih dengan semangat, kali ini terlalu kelewat semangat sehingga selalu menginjak atau menyikut member yang berdiri disebelahnya.

EunHyuk, sang _dance_ _machine_ mencoba membantu memperbaiki gerakan Hyungnya takut-takut. Mengingat sejak pagi LeeTeuk sepertinya meledak-ledak.

Namun LeeTeuk tiba-tiba mulai menangis. "Maafkan aku, aku memang _leader_ tak berguna."

Para member SuJu hanya terpekur melihat linangan air mata LeeTeuk. _"Sejak kapan LeeTeuk Hyung jadi drama queen seperti ini?" _adalah satu kalimat yang ada dalam kepala mereka.

.

"Hyung, apa benar ini sudah semua, rasa-rasanya ada yang kurang. Sebaiknya kita mengabsen ulang." SungMin bertanya pada LeeTeuk yang duduk disebelah supir saat mereka melaju kembali ke dorm.

"Minnie ah, percayalah pada Hyung." LeeTeuk tersenyum lembut, membuat BunnyMin tak bisa membantah.

Betapa kagetnya mereka saat diketahui KyuHyun, SiWon dan YeSung tertinggal di tempat latihan dan tak bisa keluar karena studio telah dikepung para ELF.

LeeTeuk tak percaya dengan kesalahan fatal yang dibuatnya dan pingsan ditempat. Membuat SungMin harus mengangkat LeeTeuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dorm SuJu kembali gaduh. EunHae sibuk menghubungi seseorang, RyeoWook membuatkan teh, ShinDong segera berangkat menjemput para member yang tertinggal, sementara HeeChul mengambilkan alkohol.

"Sebenarnya LeeTeuk Hyung kenapa ya?" SungMin bertanya sambil menyampirkan selimut pada Hyungnya.

"Kami tahu kenapa." Kata EunHyuk

"Dan penyebabnya segera sampai." Sambung DongHae.

"Aku pulang~~~~" Sebuah suara membahana sepenjuru dorm. Tiba-tiba LeeTeuk membuka matanya dan melompat memeluk sosok tinggi besar.

"KaaaaannnnnngInnnn ahhhhh" Jerit LeeTeuk.

HeeMinWook hanya melongo melihat adegan ala telenovela itu.

.

Begitulah, ternyata Teukie Umma error karena Appa mau pulang saat libur wamil.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nyahahahaha… Gejeh… Saya sedang suka yang gejeh begini.

Drabble ini saya persembahkan untuk Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie

Baiklah, Silahkan Review atau Flame.

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Behind SuJu's Door**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to themselves and GOD. **** I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Geje to the max, Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : KyuMin bertengkar dan KyuHyun mengalami kecelakaan. **

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 2 : Apologize and Thankful**

**.**

BRAAAKK

Pintu dorm SuJu dibanting keras, membuat RyeoWook , SungMin dan HenRy yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu terkejut.

Kelebatan tubuh seseorang menyeret SungMin ke kamarnya.

"Jelaskan apa ini!" KyuHyun melambaikan foto didepan hidung SungMin.

"Hentikan Kyu! Sopanlah sedikit." SungMin emosi karena sikap kasar KyuHyun.

"Jelaskan apa ini!" KyuHyun mengulangi kalimatnya dingin. SungMin menyambar foto ditangan kekasihnya. "Fotoku dengan SiWon dan HenRy. Lalu?"

"Apa Hyung buta? Hyung terlalu mesra dengan mereka!"

"Iya, Lalu? Aku tak pernah sekalipun protes soal QMi, SeoKyu ataupun KyuWook."

KyuHyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Yah! SiWon, HenRy! Keluar kalian! Kita duel hari ini! Aku tak akan memaafkan yang berani menyentuh Minnie-ku!"

Dengan menghentakkan kaki KyuHyun berteriak keras, SungMin cepat-cepat menghadang langkahnya.

"Berani menyentuh mereka, maka kita berakhir!" Ancam SungMin yang membuat KyuHyun tertegun.

"Kenapa membela mereka Hyung?"

"Karena mereka baik dan perhatian padaku, tidak seperti seseorang."

"Apa yang dimengerti oleh bocah macam HenRy!" KyuHyun makin emosi, ia bisa terima dikalahkan oleh SiWon si _Mr_._Perfect_ tapi tidak oleh HenRy.

"Jangan mengatai Mochi. Dia bukan lagi bocah, apa tidak lihat Mochi sekarang lebih tinggi dariku?"

"Aku dari dulu lebih tinggi darimu Hyung!"

SungMin mendengus. "Kau sentuh mereka seujung rambut, maka kita bubar."

.

KyuHyun menggenggam erat sumpit ditangannya, membuatnya patah jadi dua karena melihat SungMin dan HenRy sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan kepala keduanya menempel.

Tak tahan lagi, KyuHyun menyambar kunci mobil. Memutuskan mendinginkan kepala dengan mencari angin malam.

Gelapnya malam dan ngebut, membuat KyuHyun tak menyadari seekor kucing yang duduk ditengah jalan.

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

.

SungMin berlari menuju ruang _emergency_, wajahnya sepucat kertas. Mata besarnya menemukan sosok tinggi yang sedang bersandar pada tembok.

"Kyu~~~ Gwencana?" SungMin memeriksa tubuh KyuHyun.

"Tidak apa Hyung." KyuHyun tertawa.

"Oh, Kyu. Kau pasti ketakutan." SungMin memeluk tubuh KyuHyun, membuat segala trauma dan ketakutan yang ditahan KyuHyun keluar kepermukaan.

SungMin memeluk tubuh gemetaran KyuHyun makin erat.

"Hyung, Mianhaeyo.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo."

"Tidak Kyu, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Malah terima kasih karena kau tidak apa."

Kedua anak manusia itu sempat lupa janji yang mereka buat saat kecelakaan mengerikan menimpa KyuHyun dulu. Janji akan menghargai waktu dan orang disisi mereka, namun keduanya sudah teringat kembali dan pasti akan menjaga janji itu dengan baik sekarang.

.

THE END

* * *

><p>.<p>

Saya dapat ide sudah dari kemarin malam. Tapi baru bisa diketik sekarang.

Nah, bagaimana? Silahkan Review atau Flame.

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Behind SuJu's Door**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : HanChul**

**Disclaimer : HanChul belong to themselves and GOD. **** I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Geje to the max, Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : Sekuel dari Need You Now.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 3 : Crazy Over You**

**.**

"_Oh baby I need you now."_ HeeChul berkata dengan lembut.

"Hahahahaha… Ternyata kau begitu merindukanku, Cinderella."

"Yah! Jangan tertawa!"

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Aku tahu sekarang wajahmu memerah dan kau sedang mencoba menutupinya. HeeNim-ku memang manis."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?" HeeChul menyentuh pipinya yang panas.

"Hahahaha… Baiklah, karena kau begitu merindukanku, dalam satu jam akan kujemput. Tunggu ya…"

Tuuuuut… Tuuuttt…

"Hah? Beraninya dia menutup teleponku! Tunggu, Memang dia tahu dimana aku menginap?" HeeChul mengerutkan alis. "Argh… Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu! Aku harus pakai baju apa? Andwee~~~"

HeeChul segera mengobrak-abrik isi kopernya, mencari apapun yang pantas dipakai untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati. Segala kostum sudah dicobanya, mulai dari baju shanghai yang sexy, tuxedo, pakaian ala Lady HeeHee, kostum maid, seragam sekolah dan masih banyak lagi.

"Andweeee~~~ Kenapa begini sulit? lebih cocok berpakaian seperti apa!"

Suara ketukan di pintu mengangetkan namja berambut hitam itu. Tanpa berpikir disambarnya sebuah sweater hitam dan _blue_ _jins_ yang berserakan di lantai.

"Sebentaaaaaaaaar~~~" Dibukanya pintu dengan penuh harap dan HeeChul harus kecewa karena tak ada siapapun di depan pintu.

Mendesah, HeeChul berbalik dan hendak masuk.

"Cinderella."

Segera HeeChul memutar tubuhnya mendengar suara yang dirindukannya dan mendapati buket mawar pink besar menutupi wajah seorang namja.

"Aku bukan yeoja, buat apa bawa-bawa bunga!" Bentak HeeChul

"Wah, HeeNim sudah tidak suka mawar pink ya? Apa sebaiknya diberikan pada SungMin saja?" HangKyung pura-pura terluka.

"Andweeee~~~" Segera HeeChul menyambar sang buket, membuat HangKyung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak lucu!"

"Maaf chagi." HangKyung mencium pelipis kekasihnya, membuat HeeChul merah sampai ke telinga.

"Sepertinya memang masih hanya aku yang bisa membuat Kim HeeChul yang kuat malu-malu begini." HeeChul memukul lengan HangKyung kesal. "Ayo, Ayah dan Ibuku ingin bertemu calon menantunya."

"Andwe~~ Aku tidak berdandan."

"Tidak apa, Cinderella-ku tetap cantik."

HangKyung meraih tangan HeeChul, mentautkan jari-jari mereka. "Aku merindukanmu. Hari ini kita habiskan berdua ya."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Tidak mau hari ini saja, Aku mau selamanya!"

HeeChul bergelayut manja pada lengan HangKyung.

.

THE END

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

HeeChulnya kaya anak sekolahan yang lagi mabuk kepayang… Petals, ampuni saya.

Silahkan Review atau Flame. ^^v

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Behind SuJu's Door**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : YeWook**

**Disclaimer : YeWook belong to themselves and GOD. **** I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Geje to the max, Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : Suara YeSung **_**crack**_** saat menyanyi karena sakit. **

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 3 : Our Voice**

**.**

YeSung merasa tubuhnya tidak enak sekali hari ini.

Kepalanya terasa berat dan ia menggigil padahal cuaca begitu hangat hari ini.

Ingin sekali YeSung bersembunyi dibalik selimut dan melanjutkan tidur.

Namun tidak bisa.

ELF telah menantikan mereka begitu lama.

Ya, hari ini jadwal SuShow di Singapore.

Mana mungkin YeSung mengecewakan ELF dan mengatakan ingin istirahat hari ini.

"Hyung, gwencana? Pucat sekali." RyeoWook bertanya sambil menyentuh dahi YeSung. "Hyung! Badan Hyung panas! Ayo, ke rumah sakit!"

"Tidak apa Wookie. Tiga jam lagi kita _perform_. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan konser ini baru kemudian pergi ke dokter."

RyeoWook hendak membantah, tapi melihat keinginan kuat YeSung, sang _eternal_ magnae tak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

.

Wajah YeSung makin pucat saja dan keringat seperti membanjiri tubuhnya membuat RyeoWook makin khawatir. Diberikannya sebotol minuman pada kekasihnya itu, yang dibalas dengan senyum lemah.

Berikutnya adalah giliran YeSung menyanyi, sambil tersenyum YeSung melangkah ke depan panggung dan mulai menyanyi. Tiba-tiba saat mencapai nada tinggi, suara YeSung pecah. Semua orang tertegun dan sesuatu yang berwarna merah hampir mengenai tubuh YeSung.

Secepat kilat, RyeWook telah berdiri disamping YeSung, menggenggam tangan Hyungnya dan melanjutkan bagian YeSung.

Pulih dari rasa kagetnya karena dilempar sesuatu, YeSung balas menggenggam tangan RyeoWook. Bersama mereka menyanyi, suara keduanya membaur menjadi satu.

"Gumawo Wookie ah." Bisik YeSung saat RyeoWook memapahnya, membantu YeSung kembali ke barisan belakang.

RyeoWook membalas dengan mengecup pipi YeSung. "Tidak apa, lagipula aku suka suara kita saat membaur, Hyung."

Sontak ratusan _fangirls_ bersorak kegirangan menyaksikan adegan mesra itu.

.

THE END

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Saya tahu ini MUSTAHIL. Tidak mungkin suara Sungie pecah! *ngamuk sendiri*

Sudahlah, Lanjut ke review reply saja..

Shiori and Shiroi : Teuki saya buat bener-bener drama queen bin lebay, walaupun tetap tidak terbayangkan. XXD

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : Hehehehe.. Ayo, kita ikutan jemput SiYeKyu.. ^^

Untung ajah Kyu ngga apa-apa yaw. .

Min hyorin : Iya, semua couple ada drabble-nya. Btw Min Hyorin dulu pernah rekues sama saya ya? Lupa saya rekues apaan... *dilempar bata*

mellchaaa : Saya sebenernya ngga kebayang Teuki bersikap begitu sama … Iya, ending chap 2 terinspirasi karena kecelakaan Kyu kemarin.

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : Cheonmaneyo.. *Hug back ika*

Iya, saya kasian SiWon sama HenRy hampir diserang evil Kyu. XD

Sarah Kyumin : Iya, nanti dibuatin KyuMin lagi, tapi di FF lain. Hohohohoho… *digeplak*

Ines : Tenang saja. EunHae ada dalam list kok. Cuma ngantri dulu. Sabarlah menanti. :D

Kim TaeNa : Ini YeWook-nya Sunbae.. Lebih pendek dan gejeh pula. Hahahaha…

**Terima kasih sudah baca & Review… Saya makin cintah kalian~~~**

Hohohohoho…..

Sekian. Silahkan Review atau Flame. ^^v

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Behind SuJu's Door**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : EunHae  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : EunHae belong to themselves and GOD. **** I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Geje to the max, Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : Bila yang akan diberikan kejutan sudah tahu, tentu saja kejutan yang dipersiapkannya bukan lagi sebuah kejutan bukan?**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 5 : Your Birthday Surprise  
><strong>

**.**

Lee DongHae tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk besok.

Mengapa?

Karena besok adalah hari spesial, Lee HyukJae, atau biasa dipanggil EunHyuk akan berulang tahun.

DongHae mempersiapkan sebuah makan malam yang "wah" dengan menyewa sebuah _restaurant_ hanya untuk mereka berdua, menyiapkan wine _chateau_ _margaux_, menghiasi setiap sudut restaurant dengan lilin serta memasang banner selamat ulang tahun berukuran ekstra besar untuk sang kekasih.

"_Pokoknya ini akan menjadi hadiah ulang tahun terindah untuk my Hyukkie."_ Pikir DongHae.

"Hae, besok mau mengajakku _dinner_ ya?"

Tiba-tiba EunHyuk mengajukan pertanyaaan yang membuat DongHae berkeringat dingin.

"Eh?"

"Iya, tadi HeeChul Hyung menanyakan persiapan untuk _dinner_ besok bagaimana."

DongHae tak bisa menjawab, bila yang akan diberikan kejutan sudah tahu, tentu saja kejutan yang dipersiapkannya bukan lagi sebuah kejutan bukan?

"Hey, kenapa pucat? Tidak apa, aku khan tidak tahu kejutan seperti apa yang kau siapkan. Aku menanti-natikan besok."

EunHyuk mengecup pipi DongHae dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan sang _fishy_ yang pusing tujuh keliling memutar otak untuk mempersiapkan kejutan lain bagi sang _ancovy_.

Sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di kepala namja berambut coklat itu, segera ia menghubungi para member SuJu.

.

**3****rd**** April 2011 (23.59hrs)**

EunHyuk dibangunkan dengan paksa, dengan mata ditutup kain hitam, ia ditarik entah kemana.

"Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Jeritnya.

"Hana… Dul… Set….." DongHae memberi aba-aba.

Kain penutup mata EunHyuk dibuka dan tepat saat itu teriakan berpuluh-puluh yeoja terdengar bercampur suara terompet.

"Saengil Chukka Hamida~~~ Hyukkie Oppa~~~"

EunHyuk memandang sekelilingnya, mereka di beranda dorm SuJu bersama para member yang meniupkan terompet, ELF yang berada di bawah dengan membawa spanduk _"Happy Birthday our beloved ancovy"_, DongHae dengan sebuah kue di tangannya.

Tanpa terasa air mata EunHyuk menetes.

"Kenapa menangis Hyukkie, ayo, tersenyumlah, buatlah permintaan kemudian tiup lilinnya."

EunHyuk tersenyum dan menutup matanya. _"Semoga tahun-tahun berikutnya kami juga dapat terus bersama seperti ini." _

PLOOOKK…

Saat sedang khusyuk berdoa, seseorang melemparkan kue tepat mengenai wajah yang berulang tahun.

"Yah! Cho KyuHyun, awas kau!"

EunHyuk berlarian mengejar sang _evil_ magnae sambil melemparkan kue pada setiap member yang dilewatinya. Suasana dorm begitu ramai dan ceria.

DongHae sungguh senang karena kejutannya kali ini berjalan sesuai rencana dan EunHyuk terlihat begitu bahagia.

.

THE END

* * *

><p>.<p>

FF macam apa ini? Gejeh… Otak saya buntu.. Maaf ya, makin lama makin aneh saja drabble ini.

.

Review reply :

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : Iya, Chullie khan maniak pink sama kaya si umin..

Ini sudah EunHae-nya, SiBumnya ngantri ya.. Ide saya tiba-tiba lenyap. :'(

Ichigo : Hehehehe… Abis ini SiBum kow.. sabar ya.. ^^

Sulli Otter : Annyong Sulli, lama tak pernah terlihat.. jiahh.. Iya, masih ada lanjutannya kow..

Arisa Adachi : Saya juga.. paling suka yang chappie 4… Hohohoho…. Silahkan dinikmati EunHae-nya *?*

Cho Seo Ryun : Tidak apa… Makasie sudah review.. *hugs*

Masa? Kapan tuch? Pingin dengar suara YeSung yang pecah. Chap 6 nanti SiBum..

Ditunggu ya..

ines : Ini EunHae…. Suka tidak? Saya sich tidak dapat feelnya.. Hahahaha..

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : Mian yaw, updatenya lama. Kalau saya suka HeeChul yang pakai baju shanghai… Aiya… Cantiiiik…

Ira Cloudsomnia : Salam kenal juga, Ira… Hehehehe.. Cuma drabble, jadi hanya sedikit-sedikit.. Lain kali bikin yang panjang deh.. ^0^

.

Yak, Silahkan Review atau Flame.

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Behind SuJu's Door**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : SiBum**

**Disclaimer : SiBum belong to themselves and GOD. **** I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Geje to the max, Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : Lihat aku! Jangan terus memuji orang lain!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 6 : Look at me  
><strong>

**.**

Kim KiBum masih asik membaca sebuah buku sembari mendengarkan alunan musik dari _headphone_ yang dipakainya hingga tak menyadari seseorang telah duduk disebelahnya, sampai orang itu menyentuh pipinya karena gemas melihat wajah serius KiBum.

BUAGHH

Karena kaget dan reflek yang bagus, KiBum menghantamkan buku yang dibacanya tepat pada wajah orang itu.

"Ouch… Sakiiiiiit…"

KiBum memandangi orang yang tengah mengerang kesakitan itu tidak percaya. "SiWon Hyung?"

"Bummie… Kejam sekali, padahal sudah lama tak bertemu."

"Ada perlu apa?" Jawab KiBum dingin. _"Rupanya dia masih ingat punya kekasih aku."_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku ingin bertemu."

"Bukankah sudah punya JaeJoong Hyung? Waktu di Thailand kalian _dinner_ bersama bukan?" KiBum kembali menekuni bukunya. SiWon hanya diam karena sikap dingin yang diterimanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian SiWon menyadari sesuatu berwarna hitam pekat pada punggung tangan kekasihnya.

"Bummie, apa ini?"

SiWon menarik paksa tangan kiri KiBum. "Kau membuat _tattoo_? Kenapa? Apa tidak sakit?" Namja tampan itu mengelus-elus punggung tangan KiBum prihatin.

"Sejak kapan peduli?" KiBum menarik tangannya kembali.

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Kau khan orang yang paling aku sayangi."

"Tapi kau tak pernah menunjukkannya, Hyung! Kau malah bilang kalau JaeJoong Hyung cantik-lah, _tattoo_ di punggungnya keren. Sekalipun kau tak pernah memujiku! Kau tak pernah melihatku!"

Lagi, SiWon tertegun, tak menyangka kalau seorang Kim KiBum yang _cool_ akan marah-marah seperti ini.

"Kupikir kau terpaksa menjadi kekasihku, kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Karena itulah aku jadi segan untuk menunjukkan perasaanku padamu." Jawab SiWon, yang membuat KiBum memutar bola matanya. "Kau sungguh tak peka Choi SiWon!"

Segera saja KiBum berdiri dan memutar kakinya namun SiWon lebih cepat dan tubuh mungil KiBum sudah ada dalam dekapannya dalam hitungan detik.

"Bummie, maaf, aku memang bodoh dan tidak peka tapi aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, selalu hanya kamu."

KiBum memukul dada SiWon. "Bodoh.. " Bisiknya.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu hingga KiBum berhenti memukuli dada bidang SiWon.

"Berjanjilah tidak membuat _tattoo_ lagi ya, aku tidak suka. Selain itu, kau pasti kesakitan." Dielusnya pipi KiBum dengan sayang.

"Ini hanya _temporary_, jadi tidak sakit. Hyung juga, berjanjilah hanya melihatku."

KiBum mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang disambut SiWon sambil tersenyum. "Janji."

.

THE END

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hahahaha.. Saya sudah kembali dari dunia kegalauan saya dan bersemangat! Semoga SiBum ini tidak mengecewakan seperti EunHae kemarin.

Review reply :

Ines : Mahap yaw, saya sedang galau dan kacau kemarin, alhasil yang dibuat juga kacau. ^^v

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : Hehehehe.. Maaf yaw.. Ini SiBum-nya. Semoga suka..

Arisa Adachi : Iya, Hyukkie mukanya penuhhhh krim tapi tetep ganteng.. Hahahaha

Moyoko Tomoyo : Selamat datang,, Makasih sudah review *peluk peluk* ini updatenya.

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : Ini silahkan dinikmati SiBum-nya~~~

Silahkan Review atau Flame. ^^v

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Behind SuJu's Door**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : ZhouRy**

**Disclaimer : ZhouRy belong to themselves and GOD. **** I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Geje to the max, Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : Aku bukan lagi seorang bocah. Aku telah tumbuh, oleh karena itu, perlakukan aku sebagai orang dewasa, Ge.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 7 : I'm not a kid**

**.**

Henry Lau alias Mochi, selalu dianggap imut dan menggemaskan, yang memang benar adanya. Semua Hyungdeul-nya memperlakukan Henry bagai adik kecil. Berulang kali ia berkata bahwa dirinya sudah dewasa sekarang, sudah hampir 21 tahun katanya.

Tapi reaksi yang Henry dapat adalah cubitan di pipi dan rambut coklatnya diacak-acak disertai ucapan "Aigooooo~~~ _So cuteee_~~~". Sungguh Henry ingin diperlakukan sebagai orang dewasa.

Kalau ingin jujur, perlakuan seperti orang dewasa yang Henry ingin terima adalah seperti yang didapat para uke lain dalam Super Junior. Tidak perlu seekstrim HanChul atau KyuMin, cukup seperti YeWook saja. YeSung selalu memeluk, mengecup pipi, kadang memang mencuri ciuman singkat yang sukses membuat RyeoWook memerah.

Sedangkan Henry? Tidak pernah sekalipun ZhouMi menyentuhnya.

Ciuman? Tidak pernah.

Bergandengan tangan? Nope.

Pelukan? Nihil.

Maksimal yang didapat Henry adalah elusan pada puncak kepalanya.

Henry jadi ragu dengan perasaan ZhouMi. Jangan-jangan ZhouMi memang lebih tertarik pada KyuHyun. Karena ZhouMi tak pernah ragu melakukan _skinship_ pada namja itu.

"Ge… " Henry menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah ZhouMi dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu GeGe-nya.

"Hmmm?" ZhouMi tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari televisi.

"Ge…" Henry menarik bagian depan kaus ZhouMi. "Minta cium."

"Mwooo?"

ZhouMi menarik tubuh dan menatap langsung ke dalam mata sipit Henry. "Bilang apa barusan?"

"MiMi Ge payah. Masa harus diulangi. Minta cium kataku."

ZhouMi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memegangi perutnya. Melihat ini Henry merasa kesal dan makin sakit hati. Segera saja ditinggalkannya namja yang masih tertawa seperti tak ada hari esok itu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"MiMi Ge bodooooohh~~~ Apa tidak tahu perlu keberanian ekstra bagiku untuk bicara hal memalukan begitu~~!"

Henry memukul-mukul bantal demi melampiaskan emosi.

"Mochi… "

"…."

Henry hanya duduk melipat wajahnya saat melihat ZhouMi menghampirinya.

"Marah ya?"

"….."

"Ngambek ya?"

"…..."

"Dasar _childish_. Katanya sudah dewasa."

"Aku memang hanya bocah! Sudah, cari saja KyuHyun Hyung." Henry memajukan bibirnya, membuat ZhouMi harus menutup mata. Takut bila terus menatap sosok imut Henry, maka si koala akan berubah jadi serigala liar.

"Mochi… "

"Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Mochi…"

"…"

"Mochi….. "

"Apa? Tak bosan memanggil teru…" Kalimat Henry tidak berlanjut karena saat menoleh, jarak wajahnya dengan ZhouMi hanya 1 inci.

Henry bisa melihat dengan jelas detail wajah ZhouMi dan ia tiba-tiba merasa sulit bernafas.

BRUUUUK

Henry KO, bahkan sebelum ZhouMi sempat mengeliminasi jarak dan menyentuh bibir pinknya.

"Aishh… Katanya sudah dewasa, belum apa-apa sudah pingsan."

ZhouMi mengerutu sambil menidurkan Henry dengan benar. "Sepertinya memang harus bersabar lebih lama." Diciumnya kening Henry sayang.

.

THE END

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kya~~~~ Saya sedang tergila-gila sama Henry… Betapa imutnya si mochi ini~~~

Reviewer : kemarin kemana ajah?

Me : Sibuk ngintipin KyuMin pacaran.

#Plaaaakkkkk...

Daripada saya makin tidak waras, lanjut ke Review reply saja :

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : itu, tatto temporari yang bentuknya gitar ya kalau tidak salah. Abis ZhouRy, ada couple yang terakhir.

YuyaLoveSungmin : Annyeong.. Salam kenal juga.. ^^ Gumawo sudah sudi komen.. Tenang, kucingnya selamat, tak ada kucing yang disakiti dalam FF ini. *apa coba*

Lanlopumin : Itu.. tato yang kapan taun diupload ditwittnya Bummie..

jongwoonieswife-sj : Gumawo kalau suka un.. Geli kah bacanya? XXD

Sulli Otter : Iya, orang kalem khan kalau marah menakutkan…

Min hyorin : Hahahaha… Sip.. Sip… Nanti dibuatin.. tapi sabar ya, otak saya lagi lemot.. :D

Ines : Rebessss…. Ditunggu yaw..

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : Hehehehe… Kepikiran gara-gara gossip yang bilang Wonnie dinner sama JJ di Thai sich, jadilah ini FF gejeh.. Belum, satu couple lagi kelar.

Arisa Adachi : Awas chingu, Bummie menakutkan kalau lagi cembokur.

ZuZiZu-ZuZu : Gumawo sudah review~~ *hugs*

Moyoko Tomoyo : Em.. Kalau beneran pernah muji JaeMa kurang tahu.. :D Hehehe…

Cho Seo Ryun : Iya, saya juga tidak seSuJu Bummie tato-an.. Gumawo sudah review.

.

Sekian. Silahkan Review atau Flame. ^^v

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Behind SuJu's Door**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Shindong x Nari**

**Disclaimer : Shindong & Nari belong to themselves and GOD. **** I own only the plot. **

**Warning : Typos, Geje to the max.  
><strong>

**Summary : Jangan berkata kau tak memiliki fans. Karena aku adalah fansmu.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 8 : Your Number 1 Fans**

**.**

"Oppa, apakah oppa telah benar-benar yakin akan mengumumkan pertunangan kita? Aku khawatir dengan bagaimana nanti reaksi para ELF."

Jung NaRi memainkan _mug_ di tangannya, pertanda sedang gugup.

"NaRi, santai saja. Lagipula aku khan tidak punya _fans_ fanatik seperti member-member lain."

Yeoja dengan wajah manis itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku tak suka kalau Oppa berkata begitu! Jangan merendahkan diri sendiri!"

ShinDong menatap tunangannya kemudian tersenyum. "Ini realitanya, NaRi. Memang pahit pada awalnya tapi aku telah terbiasa dengan kenyataan ini. Tak seorangpun sadar bila aku tak ada di atas panggung, bukan karena jumlah kami yang memang terbilang banyak, tapi karena memang tak pernah ada yang menyadari keberadaanku. Ada ataupun tidak ada aku tidak membuat perbedaan bagi ELF."

"Itu tidak benar! Aku selalu menyadari keberadaanmu kapanpun dan dimanapun Oppa!"

NaRi telah berdiri dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir deras. Semua pengunjung café menatap mereka berdua, sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Hey, Jangan menangis." ShinDong mengusap setiap tetes air mata yang terus saja bercucuran itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa."

"Hiksss… Oppa pabboya! Apa Oppa lupa betapa khawatirnya ELF saat Oppa terluka karena bertanding judo dengan LeeTeuk Ssi? Apa rasa cinta mereka tidak terlihat? Kumohon jangan begini, jangan merasa tidak dicintai."

Bahu NaRi bergetar, ia terisak makin keras. Tak tahan melihat belahan hatinya menangis tersedu, ShinDong segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Mian. Aku bodoh, harusnya aku tak merasa begitu rendah diri. Karena aku punya seorang _fangirl_ yang mencintaiku lebih dari siapapun, idola manapun." ShinDong terkekeh. "Maukah kau terus menjadi _fans_ yang tanpa lelah menyemangatiku?"

"Oppa pabboya, aku memang _fans_mu. Bukan sekedar penggemar biasa, aku adalah penggemar nomor satumu."

"Bagus. Sekarang hapus air matamu dan tersenyumlah. Aku tak mau memiliki penggemar dengan mata bengkak dan wajah jelek karena menangis."

NaRi memukul dada ShinDong. "Jahat. Beginikah perlakuan yang diterima presiden dari _fans_ _club_mu?

"Hahahaha… Baiklah, kalau begitu hari ini seharian aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau inginkan, nona presiden."

"Tidak perlu. Asalkan bisa bedua saja, itu sudah cukup untukku." NaRi menarik tangan ShinDong.

"Jeongmal gumawoyo, NaRi. Aku sungguh beruntung memilikimu."

.

THE END

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fiuhh.. Kumpulan drabble ini berakhir disini~~~

Horay~~~ Ini couple terakhir, ShinDong x NaRi..

Maaf ya ShinDong Oppa, saya jarang membuat FF tentang dirimu, tapi bukan berarti tidak cintah..

Ini FF straight kedua saya… *tiup terompet*

Review reply :

Ines : Tapi sabar ya, kinerja otak saya lelet.. Hahahaha… Saya sudah ada ide, tapi belum punya ide endingnya. Hahaha.. *dirajam*

Min hyorin : Beneran… ^^ Saya sudah ada ide, tapi belum punya waktu nulisnya.

#plakkk

Pipit-SungminniELFishy : Mochi memang Cute… Pingin culik bawa pulang, tapi harus melewati string & MiMi Ge dulu. Seram…

YuyaLoveSungmin : Hehehehe.. Iyah, saya khilaf.. Ingetnya Mochi 21, lupa dia udah gede, saking imutnya aura si Mochi. Lain kali saya buat KyuMin lagi, yang ini sudah kelar. ^^

jongwoonieswife-sj : Ini Chap terakhir. Memuaskan tidak?

Cho Seo Ryun : Iya, baru sadar. selama ini mata saya ketutup sama KyuKyu. *Lempar aernya ke Kyu*

LittleLiappe : Hehehehehe.. Saya pingsan duluan bayangin Mochi yang imut digerayangin sih..

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : Sekuel? Ummm… Kalau ada ide ya.. Hehehe

Arisa Adachi : iya tuch, si Mochi sok jago, belum-belum udah semaput duluan.

Han Haneul : Reviewer baruuuuuu~~~ *peluk* Thx sudah review ya…

Sekian. Ini adalah Chap terakhir. Terima kasih banyak sudah terus review dan baca. Sampai jumpa di Project baru saya "The Moon and The Sun" (malah promosi), masih SuJu pairing. Saya akan berusaha~~!

Silahkan Review atau Flame. ^^v

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


End file.
